Running
by Nikayla
Summary: When Heath Braxton falls in love, does it really have to be with another man's wife. Not just any man Jimmy Carter, a very dangerous individual. Will Jimmy really give up on his wife and will Heath be able protect her from him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this idea has just come to me and I m extremely excited about it. It will involve all the Braxton's and Chax. Please review!**_

Leoni Carter had lost track on how long she had been running for. But she was 9 months pregnant and half way through labour as she ran through national park trying to get a way from the man who was trying to kill her.

Leoni slumped against a tree as she tried to catch her breath; she knew this man couldn't be far behind her. Her waters had broken about an hour ago and the pain she was now getting was unbearable. Although it was practically impossible, she knew she had no choice but to keep moving. Whoever this was who was after her wasn't going to stop until he did what he came to do.

The gunman had already started firing bullets at her even when he knew she was pregnant.

Leoni was desperately trying to catch her breath as she looked around for the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath were horrified to return to the The Sands motel room and find bullet holes in the glass of the window and door frame. Heath saw the blood on the bedding "Shit" he exclaimed as he rushed to get a better look. Brax noticed the back door was open and the car that was parked outside had gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leoni reached into her back pocket and grabbed her phone. It was the first time she had chance to do this since speeding from the motel in the car.

She quickly tapped a message **National park, help me** and hit send. She silenced her phone quickly so the phone wouldn't make a noise when a reply came through. She jumped as she felt the phone vibrate in her hand _**Heath**_ was flashing on the screen.

"Lee, are you ok baby?" he asked frantically.

"I'm alive but not ok" Leoni whispered as quietly as she could. She bit on her arm as she felt a strong contraction, trying desperately not to cry out and give away her location.

"Baby what's wrong, where are you?" Heath questioned when he heard the pain in her voice.

"National park, the baby's coming" she managed before the phone went dead. The battery had died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath frantically tried to call her back but just kept getting put through to voicemail.

"Well where is she?" Brax asked as he waited for Heath to fill him in.

"National park, Brax the baby's coming" Heath replied grimly. Brax threw his hands behind his neck in despair. This couldn't be happening, there was only one thing they could do now. Brax took out his phone and dialled Charlie's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was both shocked and terrified when she saw the state of the motel room. She had arrived with Pc Watson. "What the hell happened?" Charlie exclaimed as she scanned the room, she noticed the bullet holes and the bloodstained sheets.

"Where's Leoni, is she ok?" Charlie cried, she was extremely concerned for her friend.

"We don't know exactly but she called Heath and told him she was somewhere in national park. The line went dead" Brax explained, Charlie's attention had now turned to Heath.

"Here's my phone, you can track the call right" Heath said as he handed Charlie his phone. Charlie looked a little confused as she watched Heath pacing.

"Leoni's waters have broken, and the man who did this is out there in National park with her" Brax's explanation caused Charlie to slump in a chair. Leoni and Charlie had become pretty close over the months. When Jimmy was arrested they all assumed Leoni's terror was over. How wrong could they have been?

Jimmy Carter was determined he wasn't going to let his wife walk away from him, and now he was in jail he had decided if he couldn't have her no-one else could, ever again!

He wasn't about to stand back and let his wife play happy families with Heath Braxton, Heath stole her away from him and now he was going to pay for it!

**What the hell happened to cause this crazy reaction? Stay tuned and I will explain in the next Chapter which will start from the beginning. Love Nikki x x **


	2. Beautiful Stranger

It was Brax's first night out with the River Boys since his relationship with Charlie went public. He had arranged for them all to go to a cage fighting event at the Octagon.

The whole place was buzzing when they arrived; Heath looked around and could see some faces from Mangrove River he recognised. Then there were a few more serious looking men which he hadn't seen around before. _They must here for the main event_ he thought to himself as he followed Brax into the back of the Arena where all the fighters were getting ready. Brax headed into a door marked Harry Reynolds, heath recognised Harry instantly. He had been in Angelo's a few times. Harry was a young looking man, he was about late twenty's. Brax shook Harry's hand "Good to see you man" he grinned. Harry nodded.

"Took you long enough to get here" Harry replied, before turning his attention to a beautiful Brunette who was now stood in the doorway. The woman was wearing a short black dress, which clung to her tiny frame. Her hair was pinned back into a high ponytail. Brx smirked as he watched his younger brother staring at this woman, who had now entered the room.

"You back already?" She smiled as she approached Harry. Harry grinned before getting up and hugging him "Thought you would have learned your lesson after last time"

"Hey, I won last time" Harry grinned.

"Yeh I guess you did" the woman teased as she turned to face Brax and heath.

"Who's your friends?" she asked.

"Er…this is Darryl and Heath Braxton" Harry said as he pointed to each man individually

"Yeh, we've met" the woman smiled as she pointed at Brax. "You however, I haven't had the pleasure yet" The woman had now turned her attention to Heath.

"Hi I'm Leoni" she smiled. Heath returned her smiled with a goofy grin of his own.

"Leoni" A voice called from just outside the door "He's asking for you"

Leoni rolled her eyes "I'd better go, nice to meet you Heath. Bye guys" she said as disappeared out of the door. Brax stood and shook his head at Heath.

"Don't even go there mate" Brax warned, Heath turned to face his brother with a confused look on his face "The guy who's headlining here tonight…Jimmy Carter"

"Jimmy Carter, yeah what about him" Heath wondered.

"That was his wife, Leoni Carter. They've been to Angelo's a few times" Brax explained.

"Shit" Heath said under his breath. He had heard so many stories about Jimmy and some of the dangerous things he was capable of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Heath had been warned by his brother to stay away from Leoni, he had some how managed to spend the whole night watching her. This woman was so beautiful and elegant. Heath watched as she moved effortlessly from one man to another. Discussing business and other such like. Leoni wasn't flirting she was just talking to them. Heath guessed that this is what she would do most nights while her husband was fighting, anything to distract her from seeing her husband bash someone's brains out.

Even though Heath had spent the entire evening watching Leoni, he did manage to watch Jimmy's fight. He had to admit Brax was right, this man was dangerous, his fighting technique was ruthless. He was fast with his fists and even quicker with his reactions.

Any man who got in the cage with Jimmy Carter even had a death wish or a suicide one, getting involved with this mans wife was not even an option. _So why the hell am I still watching her? _Heath thought quietly to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the fights were over and Brax went to collect his winnings with the rest of the boys Heath went back to see Harry. He had been pretty badly hurt in his fight, but he still won. As Heath headed towards Harry's room he heard shouting, it was coming from the room next door. Heath stopped and listened quietly

"I told you to mingle" A male voice yelled, as Heath looked he saw it was Jimmy and Leoni in the room.

"I was mingling" Leoni argued.

"Not from where I was standing" As Jimmy snapped heath heard Leoni gasp. Jimmy had grabbed hold of Leoni's arm.

"Ow, Jimmy stop it your hurting me" Leonia gasped as she felt the grip tighten on her arm.

"I won't be made a fool of Leoni" he spat furiously. Leoni was now holding her arm, trying g to stop Jimmy grip from tightening.

"Please let go, it hurts" Leoni pleaded, before letting out a sigh of relief. Jimmy had finally let go of Leoni's arm. Heath took a step back and hid as he heard footsteps rushing towards the door.

As Leoni rushed past Heath reached out and grabbed Leoni's arm causing her to flinch "Hey I'm sorry I…are you ok?" Heath asked, he could feel Leoni shaking. She just nodded.

"Yes I'm fine" she said quickly and she rushed off out of sight. Heath frowned as he watched the woman walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath still couldn't forget what he had seen earlier that night so he decided to go for a walk on the beach to clear his had. As he walked closer towards the sea he was surprised to see a familiar figure sat on the sand. "Leoni Carter right?" he said as he sat beside her.

Heath was stunned as she turned to face him; she had a cut lip and black eye.

"What the hell happened?" he cried as he put his hand up to her face. Leoni pulled away quickly.

"It's nothing it doesn't matter" she replied quickly.

"Fine, but at least let me take you back to my place and get you cleaned up" Heath said as he stood up and put his hand out to help Leoni up. Leoni paused for a moment before accepting Heath's offer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Casey were both stunned by Heath's arrival, more stunned by the woman he had brought home with him. "What the hell happened to you?" Brax asked as he noticed the cuts on Leoni's face. "Nothing" Heath replied quickly throwing Brax and Casey a look that meant I'll tell you later.

Both brothers just nodded and headed out of the room leaving Leoni and Heath alone.

Heath came back to the sofa with a wet cloth, he gently wiped the blood away from Leoni's mouth "I take it Jimmy did this?" Heath assumed. Leoni just frowned

"I said I didn't want to talk about it" Leoni replied harshly. She didn't mean to snap but under the circumstances Leoni felt a little uncomfortable. For some reason her heart was racing as she felts Heath's warm skin against hers.

Heath's touch was gentle and caring, Leoni put her hand on Heath's "Thank you" she smiled, Heath paused before moving forward to kiss her.

**Please let me know what you think? ** **Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed and added me to your alerts and favourites list. Much love Nikki x x**


	3. Danger

**Just to point out these next few chapters will explain how Leoni and Heath got together. I will eventually write a chapter to follow the first one. Please bare with me I have some great ideas for this story.**

Although something inside Leoni was screaming for her to pull away, she couldn't something had snapped and before she knew it Heath had picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

The adrenaline soon rushed out of Leoni's body as the guilt flooded in. She couldn't believe what she had done. Leoni only went to the beach to clear her head; the last thing she expected to happen was that she would end up in another mans bed. Leoni quickly got out of bed and pulled on her dress.

"I'd better go, he'll be looking for me" Leoni said awkwardly before walking out of Heath's bedroom, Heath pulled on his shorts and followed her to the door.

"Did you want a ride home?" he asked, Leoni shook her head.

"No that's definitely not a good idea. I'll call Jimmy from the beach" Leoni smiled. Heath watched as she disappeared. _Wow this woman was hot, _He thought to himself before heading back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Heath's turn to work a shift at Angelo's. As he served some drinks he never in a million years expected to see Leoni and Jimmy Carter walk through the door. His heart sank as he watched Jimmy approach the bar, he looked furious.

"Beer and a red wine please" Jimmy snapped rudely. Leoni just sat on the bar stool beside Jimmy and played with her rings on her wedding finger, the last thing she wanted to do was make eye contact with Heath. She couldn't avoid making physical contact with him though, because as she went to reach for her glass her hand touched his. Leoni pulled her hand away quickly before glaring at him. Heath just smiled and turned away.

Leoni had been discreetly watching Heath for most of the night; he seemed to be extremely popular with the women. Leoni had also caught Heath looking at her quite a few times.

Jimmy had gone to the toilet when Heath picked up the courage and went over. He quickly handed Leoni a napkin "Here it's my number; if you need me again just give me a call ok" Heath smiled before disappearing back behind the bar.

"What did he want?" Jimmy's voice made Leoni jump; as she spoke to Heath she had forgotten there was more than one person in the restaurant.

"Just wanted to know when the next fight was, he gave me his number said to call him when I know dates" Leoni lied "Apparently he knows a few boy's who'd like to come along"

Jimmy just nodded approvingly, he appreciated the ego massaging.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since Heath and Leoni had slept together and apart from in the distance on the beach Heath hadn't seen her. He had almost given up hope on her getting in contact with him, until she finally called him.

It was late on night when she rang; Heath was surprised to hear her voice. He was even more surprised when she arrived at his house in even more of a state than last time. This time she had a black eye, a cut above her eye brow and a cut lip.

"What the fuck happened" Heath exclaimed as he pulled the young woman inside. Leoni winced as heath grabbed her arms. He released his grip instantly and slipped her cardigan of her shoulders to reveal two hand marks around the top of her arms.

"Please talk to me, you can't let him get away with this" Heath said as he led Leoni over to the kitchen table. Luckily Brax and Casey were out; Heath took out the first aid kit from under the sink for the second time.

Leoni didn't speak; she just waited for Heath to finish cleaning her up. As she felt his hand brushing against her cheek her heart skipped a beat. Leoni reached her hand up and grabbed the back of Heath's neck, before pulling him towards her and kissing him. Heath reacted by scooping her into his arms and putting her on top of the table. Leoni let out a groan as the kiss intensified "Not here" she whispered, Heath picked her up. Leoni wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as heath carried her towards his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

These kinds of meetings started to become more regular and had been going on for about 3 months, until suddenly something changed.

It was early one morning; Leoni had put off going to one of Jimmy's fights so she could spend the night with Heath.

People had started to notice Leoni's lack of appearances at Jimmy's fights; they had also noticed the new found confidence she seemed to have. These things hadn't gone unnoticed by Jimmy either. He also thought it was a little strange that she didn't seem to want to be intimate with him anymore.

Jimmy had a rough idea what was going on, he had picked up on the signs from the countless affairs he had had with women over the years. Jimmy wasn't bothered bout the fact Leoni could have been having an affair; he was more concerned that she was making a fool out of him.

It was late one night when Leoni got home from a meeting with Heath. Although she didn't realise it at the time, she was about to get one of the worst beatings of her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leoni could barely walk when she arrived at the Braxton's house. Her face was black and blue; she had bruises around her wrist and on her neck. Her nose was bleeding and she also had a cut on her head.

Brax was stunned when he opened the door and saw the woman standing in front of him. Leoni was leant up against the door frame "Fucking Hell" he cried as he looked at her, he quickly looped an arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Charlie" Brax yelled. Suddenly Charlie appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god" she cried when she saw Leoni, she quickly rushed to help her inside "What happened?"

"Jimmy" was all Leoni could manage; Brax was already on the phone to Heath by this point. Charlie helped Leoni sit on the sofa.

"We should get you to hospital" Charlie suggested, Leoni looked horrified "Its ok I'll go with you"

Leoni nodded, she knew hospital was a good idea. Brax and Charlie helped Leoni to her feet and took her to hospital in the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath got to the hospital as quickly as he could; he was shocked to see Jimmy when he got there. He was in the room with Leoni, she was hugging him. Heath saw the state of Leoni's face, his first instinct was to go and smack the guy, but he knew this would only make things harder for Leoni, he wasn't sure what was going on, Heath had never let a girl rule his head like this before. What did this mean? Did he really have feelings for Leoni?"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, love Nik x x**

**Next time-**

**Leoni leaves Jimmy!**

**What shocking news does Heath have for Brax?**


	4. You're not leaving me!

Brax still couldn't get his head around the fact Leoni had gone back to Jimmy, even after what he did to her. Brax knew deep down Leoni was scared what he would do if she walked away from him. Especially under the circumstances, Brax knew about her fling with Heath.

After a long shift at Angelo's Brax finally arrived home. He was stunned by what he found when he got there. Sat at the kitchen table waiting for him to get home was Heath and Leoni. Brax was a bit confused "What's she doing here?" Brax asked curiously.

"She's left Jimmy" Heath replied, Brax's eye's widened.

"You serious?" was all Brax could manage; he wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Thing is she has nothing, everything she has is tied up in Jimmy" Heath explained as Brax sat at the table opposite them.

"I do have this though" Leoni finally spoke up and handed Brax a cashier's cheque.

"$60,000 where did you get this?" He asked.

"I sold my wedding rings" Leoni's answer shocked Brax; he knew Jimmy wouldn't be happy that his wife had left him and now he had even more reason to be angry, she had pawned her rings. "Please help me, I have nowhere to go and I can't go back to him, not now"

"You went back to him before, what stopping you this time?" Brax didn't mean to sound harsh, he was just curious. And if he was honest he was a little worried about what his brother was getting into. Not to mention what Jimmy would do to Leoni when he caught up with her.

"It's different this time, Brax she's pregnant. She's having my kid" Heath's words stunned Brax to silence for a few moments.

"Pregnant. Fucking hell Heath you're having sex with another man's wife, didn't you think to take any precautions?" Brax couldn't believe his brother had been so stupid. He regretted his outburst when Leoni got up and rushed into Heath's bedroom. "Are you sure it's yours?" Brax asked

"Yeh, Jimmy can't have kids. An old fight injury or something" Heath explained, Brax just frowned at his brother.

"You know what you're doing right? Men like Jimmy Carter don't just give up" Brax questioned.

"I know, but I'm hoping you can help me keep her safe until it blows over" Heath knew he was asking a lot from Brax.

"This isn't just going to blow over Heath, you stole another mans wife. And not just any man. A very dangerous man, I just hope this isn't something you are going to get board with somewhere down the line…" Brax spat angrily.

"I won't, Brax I love her" Heath declared, causing Brax to throw his hands behind his head.

"Shit" he exclaimed, Brax had never heard his brother say this before. It was at that moment Brax realised Heath had no intention on giving her up, and this only meant one thing. He had to help him, Brax wasn't prepared to lose his brother over this and he knew once Jimmy found out about Leoni and Heath's relationship, Heath was pretty much a dead man walking. Not to mention what Jimmy would do to Leoni when he worked out she was pregnant with another man's baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had arranged with Charlie for Leoni to stay at Leah's house for the time being. Charlie looked at it as witness protection. Brax made it clear to Charlie that no-one else could find out about Leoni's relationship with Heath, not even Ruby.

Leoni and Charlie were sat at the table one morning eating breakfast, Leoni seemed troubled so Charlie asked her what was going on "Are you ok, you seem quiet today?" She asked. Leoni just looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry what?" Leoni finally rejoined the conversation.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Charlie asked softly as she took hold of Leoni's hand.

"It's been almost a week since I left Jimmy and I haven't heard a word from him or anyone else. I just can't help thinking maybe he's plotting something" Leoni told Charlie her fears.

"Leoni, you're living with a police officer, what on earth is he going to do to you?" Charlie smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Yeh, you're probably right" Leoni replied with a weak smile, she knew her living with a police officer would not stop Jimmy. "I'm gonna go for a shower"

Leoni got up from the table and headed into her bedroom to get her towels, she was shocked when she saw a familiar foot and leg climbing in through the window "For god sake Heath, isn't this a bit too school boy for you?" Leoni giggled, Heath put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

"I've missed you, and besides I wasn't sure if Leah was home" Heath grinned as he moved forward and stared to kiss her again. Leoni giggled as she fell onto the bed with Heath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leoni waited until everyone had left the house before heading into the kitchen, she was wearing her black underwear with Heath's shirt buttoned up over the top. She opened the fridge door and reached inside for some juice.

Leoni was terrified when she felt a hand cover her mouth "Shh, don't scream or we'll hurt him too, Jimmy wants to see you" the man's voice whispered. Leoni didn't want Heath to get hurt so she nodded, she could feel her heart racing as the man picked her up with his other arm and carried her out to the silver van.

Heath heard some wheels screeching outside, he rushed to the window and noticed the silver van speeding off down the road "Shit" he exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen, Heath was wearing a pair of black boardies "Leoni, Baby" he called as he searched. Heath stopped and ran his hands through his head when he realised she'd gone. He took out his phone and quickly dialled Brax's number.

"Jimmy's got her" Heath was frantic; he managed to tell Brax where he was and what had happened.

Brax grabbed his keys and headed to Leah's house. Heath was waiting for him on the driveway when he arrived. He got in Brax's Ute and pointed him in the direction of where he saw the van heading. Heath was terrified for the safety of his girlfriend; he knew better than anyone what Jimmy was capable of. Some of the stories Leoni had told him about Jimmy still made his skin crawl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leoni was sat on the floor of an old storage unit, she was still wearing Heath's checked shirt. She could smell him on it and as silly as it sounded at this moment in time, smelling Heath's aftershave was quite comforting to her.

Leoni was worried for her baby's life right now, but she wasn't stupid she knew if these men found out she was pregnant, then she might as well kiss goodbye to her unborn baby, not to mention what would happen to her and Heath if Jimmy found out. All Leoni could do now was wait and see what Jimmy had planned for her.

It felt like she had been waiting a lifetime when someone finally came back. Leoni watched as the man entered, he walked over to her and dragged her up to her feet "Your coming with me" he spat as he dragged her outside towards a van. It was still daylight when Leoni got outside, she looked around her and realised she was at the back of the old boathouse. To her surprise she could hear children playing. She assumed she must be near the beach. Leoni waited for the right moment and took it, as the man opened the van door Leoni pushed him into it, the man fell to the floor. Leoni ran away as quickly as she could and hid behind an old boat, she used her teeth to untie the ropes on her wrists.

After she untied herself she waited behind the boat, she knew the man she hit wasn't unconscious so he must be close by.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trail Brax and Heath were following had led them to the boathouse, someone in the surf club said they had seen a silver van heading that way with quite some speed. Brax had already called the police and told them what was going on.

Charlie and a few other patrol cars had pulled up on the dunes near the beach.

Leoni felt someone approaching her from behind as she looked round she was horrified, standing there was Jimmy "Not this time baby, you won't leave me again" he spat before trying to grab her. Leoni pushed him away, he fell backwards. Leoni ran as fast as she could past him and out on the beach. She had never run so fast in her life, she looked back and let out a scream when she realised Jimmy was right behind her, he was holding a knife.

Leoni was still only wearing a pair of black knickers and Heath's grey checked shirt; she was turning quite a few heads. People soon started yelling when they realised why this half naked woman was running for her life up the beach.

It was these people's cries that alerted the police and Brax and Heath as to where Leoni must be "There" one of the officers yelled as they saw Leoni being followed by Jimmy up the beach, right near the sea.

Charlie and the rest of the cars got in the police cars and sped further along, there plan was to cut them off further up the beach. As soon as Heath saw Jimmy and Leoni he too started to run but he ran towards her, Brax followed.

Leoni could feel her body caving in she was exhausted, her legs ached and her heart was pounding, she knew she couldn't stop or slow down though, this woman was literally running for her life. "Freeze Police" she heard a familiar voice yell.

Leoni ran through the line of police and fell into the sand behind them, Heath had arrived and was now knelt beside Leoni, she was out of breath and couldn't speak. Heath pulled her into his arms and held her "It's over baby, its all over" Heath said as he held her close to him, the pair watch as the police handcuffed Jimmy and dragged him to the police car.

Leoni knew her husband better than that. This was far from over, but Leoni didn't want to think about that for now, the only thing she was worried about was her baby.

Heath helped to her feet before picking her up and carrying her in his arms towards the Ute, he knew the last thing Leoni was capable of doing was walking. The whole town had witnessed this horrific scene, Brax and Charlie knew this incident would be talked about for a long time.

**Please Please Please let me now how you found this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**I have decided the next few chapters will follow this one; I want you to see Leoni and Heath's relationship grow and her friendship with Charlie. I also want you to see what happens to Jimmy.**

**It will all lead up to the dramatic climax that started this fanfic, so please bare with me. R & R, much love Nikayla x x x**

**Next time-**

**Leoni's unusual skills earn her a job at Angelo's!**

**Heath and Leoni go for there first scan!**

**Leoni's brief wants her to testify against Jimmy, in order to get everything she is owed from him. Will she agree?**


	5. Raising the roof!

Leoni frowned as she watched Heath fidgeting in his seat; they had been waiting in the hospital waiting room for Leoni's first scan for almost half an hour "You don't have to stay" Leoni whispered, Heath threw her a look.

"As if I'd miss seeing my kid" he said as he put his arm around the worried looking woman "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeh, I'll be better when this is all over and done with though" Leoni was nervous about the appointment.

"Leoni Carter" a nurse called out. Leoni and Heath stood up held hands and followed the nurse. "Take a seat Dr Marshall will be with you shortly"

Leoni laid on the bed and Heath sat on the seat beside her, he took her hand a squeezed it tightly. Leoni smiled at him "I love you" she mouthed silently.

"I love you too" Heath replied just as the doctor walked into the room. She seemed a little uncomfortable in the presence of this River Boy.

"Er…Leoni it say's here you think you are about 13 weeks pregnant, is that right?" Dr Marshall asked as she read Leoni's notes.

"Yes that's right" Leoni replied, Dr Marshall took the cold jelly and squirted it on Leoni's stomach.

"Let's have a look then shall we" Heath and Leoni watched the screen anxiously "Ah there we are, your right Leoni you are 13 weeks and 6 days" the Doctor informed them.

"Oh wow" Leoni had tears in her eyes, and although Heath was trying to hide them he too was filling up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the scan Heath and Leoni went to Angelo's for some lunch. Heath was keen to show Brax the pictures from the scan; Charlie was also there when the couple arrived.

"Hey guys" Leoni said cheerfully as she practically bounced towards the bar where Charlie and Brax were.

"It went well then" Charlie smiled, Leoni nodded and showed Charlie her picture, Brax peered over Leoni's shoulder, before turning to face Heath "Congratulations man" he smiled as he gave his brother a hug.

"Oh my god" Charlie exclaimed "I can't believe that is in there" she added as she put her hand on Leoni's still flat stomach.

"I know it's pretty surreal until you see it on the screen, I still can't believe this is happening" Leoni smiled, Heath put his around her and kissed her temple.

Suddenly the phone started ringing, Brax disappeared to answer it. Charlie watched Brax talking on the phone; she noticed how annoyed he was getting. He slammed the phone on the side when he had finished the call "Everything ok?" Charlie asked him curiously.

"Not really, my act for tonight just cancelled on me" Brax sighed "It wouldn't be too bad but it was a sold out event" Brax slumped on a stood. Charlie draped her arms over his shoulders and hugged him from behind.

"Does that mean you will have to cancel?" Heath wondered, Brax didn't have chance to reply.

"Not necessarily. Maybe I can help" Leoni smiled.

"Yeh how?" Brax asked.

"I can sing and dance, have you ever heard of Burlesque?" Leoni asked, Charlie grinned widely as did Brax. Heath however looked horrified.

"What you mean corsets and bustle skirts?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Yeh, that's the one" Leoni smiled.

"You can do that?" Brax wondered curiously. He didn't have Leoni down as the Burlesque type.

"Yes I can do it, and I know a few girls who owe me a favour too. Leave it with me I will have you an act sorted for tonight" Leoni said as she took her phone out of her bag and phoned a few friends.

"Do you think she is seriously going to dance?" Heath asked Charlie, Charlie just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leoni had made a lot of changes to Angelo's in the last few hours. She had moved the stage to just in front of the bar; she had advised Brax to take cutlery off some of the tables leaving a space in the middle of them. Brax was curious to see what Leoni had planned, his eyes widened when 7 stunning women arrived all carrying holdalls. Leoni showed them into the office and the stock room, then returned to Brax at the bar.

"What I want to know is how are people going to come to the bar for drinks?" Heath asked when he came in and saw what Leoni had done to Angelo's. Leoni and Brax grinned at eachother.

"It's called waitress service honey" Leoni said as she put her arms around Heath's waist and kissed his lips gently. Suddenly 3 girls came out of the office wearing black and white corsets with black panties and stockings. They were also wearing Black stiletto shoes. Heath and Brax's jaws dropped when they saw the girls approach, they each shared a wide smile.

"Ok well I'm gonna leave you to show these girls around" Leoni said as she walking towards the office.

"Hold up, where are you going?" Heath asked.

"I'm going to get changed" she beamed as she turned on her heels and headed towards the office.

"She can't be serious" Heath sighed as he turned to Brax, who had already put a beer on the bar for him "Think I'm gonna need something stronger than this if she is gonna come out of there dressed like that" Brax laughed as he walked over to the girls and started to show them around.

Brax was surprised how well these girls knew their way around a bar; men had already started to arrive and the girls were going down a treat. Brax was even more surprised when a small band showed up and started setting up to the left of the stage, he had no idea what to expect but he was even more eager to find out what Leoni had planned.

He didn't have to wait long because Leoni had come out of the office, to Heath's relief she was wearing a floor length red fitted dress, it had long sleeves and a plunging back. Leoni stepped onto the small stage in front of the men and turned on the microphone "Good evening gentlemen" Leoni silenced the room instantly "So I understand you are here to see a show?"

"YEH" the men cheered.

"Well I'm here to offer you a very special kind of show, a show you won't get anywhere else in Summer Bay" Leoni said as she looked at all the men. They all seemed keen to find out what was going on. "How many of you have heard of Burlesque" the crowd of men roared "I take that as a yes then, well I am going to sing a little song for you while my girls finish getting ready and then we will get on with the show"

As the band started to play Leoni sang the words to the song into the microphone "Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care, when you put your arms around me you I get a fever that's so hard to bare, you give me fever" Leoni's seductive singing had caused an ocean of silence. Leoni's singing and raunchy dancing was causing Heath's heart to race, he had never seen this side to Leoni before. The place was filled with loud shouts and cheers when Leoni had finished her song. She walked slowly towards the stockroom Heath met her on the way.

"You were awesome baby" he said as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I'm not finished yet, I need to get changed" she said as she disappeared. Heath wasn't happy about Leoni wanting to perform again.

As Leoni got changed the men enjoyed another performance this time it was done by the three waitresses, they did a kind of striptease to a song called _Putting on the Ritz _which was sung by one of the band members. The Girls ended up finishing their dance in g-string and nipple tassels. Both Brax and Heath's eyes were fixed on the stage; they had never seen anything like it before.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard wolf whistles and cheers. Heath saw Leoni approaching the stage again, this time she was wearing a black and red corset, black panties and stockings with a red and black bustle skirt, she pinned her hair to one side of her head with a feather hair pin. Brax and Heath were blown away, Brax was struggling to find somewhere else to look, he couldn't take his eyes off this woman.

Leoni now had a microphone attached to her ear, she stood on the stage and waited for the drummer to count her in "Underneath the city lights, there is a world few know about, where rules don't apply no, and you can't keep a good girl down" Leoni was singing the song Show me how you Burlesque. As the pace quickened a few girls started to pop up. They were standing on the tables Leoni advised Brax to keep clear, these were the other four girls Leoni had kept for the final number. The waitresses had also started to dance behind Leoni on the stage.

Heath was a little worried when the girls helped Leoni onto the bar, she was singing and dancing, all the other girls were now dancing on the stage, their moves were identical.

When the dancers finished the restaurant exploded with applause, the men were all cheering a shouting and whistling. A guy from one of the tables at the front near the stage came to help Leoni off the bar but Heath quickly stepped in "Back off buddy, she's spoken for" he threatened as he reached up and helped Leoni down from the bar.

Brax came rushing over to Leoni "Oh my god that was awesome, I've never seen anything like it" he beamed "I'm glad the other act dropped out now"

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Now I think I'd better get changed before we get overrun" Leoni said pointing out the men who were still staring at her, Heath accompanied Leoni to the office with a protective arm around her waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Leoni had got changed her and Heath made their way home. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Heath wondered.

"I have been dancing my whole life but I didn't get into that kind of dancing until I was about 18, the woman who got me into it told me once I had started I would fall in love with it and she was right" Leoni explained "Burlesque is like a completely different way of life, in fact it was at a Burlesque lounge in Melbourne that I met Jimmy"

Heath noticed Leoni's demeanour change when she mentioned her husband. He took hold of her hand "He loved the shows and decided to open his own bar in Yabbie Creek; he made me his main attraction. It was Jimmy who turned me into a star"

"Yeah, but you still shine brightly without him baby, you were incredible tonight" Heath grinned as he cupped Leoni's face in his hands.

"Really, so you wouldn't mind if I wanted to do it again" Leoni asked.

"No of course not" Heath reply wasn't very convincing

"I'm kidding, I saw the way you were looking at me when I started to dance on the bar" Leoni teased.

"Yeah well that wasn't the dancing that was making me look at you like that, it was more to do with the fact you're pregnant. I didn't want you to fall" Heath said honestly.

"Aww you're so cute" Leoni said as she moved forwards to kiss Heath, he pulled away a little.

"Nah, the things I wanted to do to you while you were dancing on that bar were certainly not cute" Heath picked Leoni up and carried her towards his bedroom, Leoni squealed as Heath closed the door behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leoni woke the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating on the table beside the bed. Leoni reached her arm out of bed and grabbed the phone "Hello" she moaned

"Hello Mrs Carter, its Justice Bellingham here" the woman's voice said

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" Leoni was now sat up-right in bed, Heath had also woken up.

"Is it possible for us to meet for a coffee this morning, there are some things involving your case that have been brought to my attention and I would like to discuss them with you" She explained.

"Yes ok, Er…how about I meet you at the Pier Diner in about an hour. Do you know where it is?" Leoni replied.

"Yes, Mrs Carter I was brought up in Summer Bay, I know the area very well. I'll see you in an hour" The woman hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Heath wondered who had rung Leoni so early in the morning.

"That was the woman who is going to help me get Jimmy out of my life once and for all" Leoni smiled as she hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Leoni was hopeful that this woman Justice Bellingham was going to help her send Jimmy away for a very long time.

**Ok please let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm not entirely happy with it. Also I thought Morag Bellingham would make a great Barrister for Leoni.**

**Also for those of you who would like an idea of how imagined Leoni to sound while the was singing the tracks I chose Fever and Show me how you Burlesque can be found on an album called The New Burlesque Roadshow- Burlesque Show music.**

**Would love to know what you think!**

**Next time-**

**Leoni and Morag meet for a coffee and that chat!**

**Heath is horrified when he hears exactly what went on between Leoni and Jimmy.**

**Charlie reopens a case that could ensure Jimmy never steps foot out of jail again, but will it really be enough to keep Leoni safe?**

**Also I wanted to take a few moments to bring to your attention a story I am hooked on at the moment it is called A Blast from the Past- and is written by a wonderful writer called FreyaCarter. Please take a look when you get chance and drop her a review to let her know what you think **

**Love Nikki xx**


	6. Little chats

Leoni took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the table she could see Morag Bellingham at "Justice Bellingham" Leoni said shyly. Morag turned quickly to face Leoni.

"Ah Leoni Carter I presume, it's nice to finally put a face to your voice" Morag greeted her warmly "Please take a seat"

Leoni delicately put her handbag on the table before sitting in the seat opposite Morag's Colleen rushed over to the table as soon as Leoni had sat down "Is there anything I can get for you?" she sung cheerfully.

"Er just a water thank you" Leoni smiled before turning her attention back to Morag "So what did you want to talk to me about" Leoni reached into her handbag and silenced her phone.

"Heath Braxton" were the only words Morag said, and that was enough Leoni flicked her head up and stared at the red haired woman.

"What about him?" Leoni wondered nervously.

"You failed to mention him in our recent discussions" Morag replied

"Does it matter?" Leoni knew what the answer to that question was instantly.

"Of course it matter you were having an affair with him" Morag exclaimed "Jimmy is claiming that you and Mr Braxton were in a relationship before the marriage was over and that he was the reason you left him" Morag added

"You now that's not true" Leoni replied. The conversation stopped abruptly as Colleen approached them with Leoni's bottle of water. She lingered a few moments to see if she could get any gossip.

"That will be all thank you Colleen" Morag bellowed in her usual harsh tone. Colleen rolled her eyes and muttered something before quickly turning away.

"He chased me along the beach with a knife, surely he can't be trying to get out of that as well" Leoni's voice rose slightly.

"No we have plenty of witness statements to see he doesn't get away with that. But he is trying to get out of giving you your rightful divorce settlement" Morag explained.

"What?" Leoni was furious that Jimmy was doing this to her, half of that money was hers by rights "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"There is one thing but it will mean standing up in court and telling them what you told me about all the abuse and about the time he…" Morag was interrupted mid-sentence by a horrified Leoni.

"I can't got to court" she cried

"What, of course you can Jimmy can't hurt you in that court room" Morag replied trying to calm her client down.

"No you don't understand I can't go to court because I'm pregnant. The trial isn't until July I will be 8 months gone by then. I won't be able to hide it from Jimmy" Leoni explained frantically.

"No court in there right mind would grant Jimmy access to this child" Morag replied

"Jimmy can't have kids, its Heath's baby" Leoni whispered. Morag was stunned to silence, for the first time ever she was speechless.

"How did your meeting go with Morag?" Heath wondered as he watched Leoni walking towards him. They were now stood on the beach "Is everything ok?" he wondered when he saw the worried ok on Leoni's face.

"Baby can we talk about something?" she frowned as she grabbed Heath's hand and gestured for him to sit beside her.

"Yeh sure, what's up?" Heath asked as he moved closer to Leoni.

Heath watched curiously as Leoni inhaled and exhaled deeply "I'm going to testify against him court" Leoni was worried about heath would react.

"What?" he cried, Heath was just about to stand up but Leoni stopped him.

"There is something else, while I'm in court Morag is going to talk about my life with Jimmy, and when it all comes out you will find out something I haven't told you. I don't want you to find out like that so I'm telling you now" Heath frowned as he waited for Leoni to continue "About 2 years ago Jimmy came home from a fight, he'd had far too much to drink. He came into the bedroom and climbed into bed beside me" Heath put his hand on Leoni's leg when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Heath asked softly.

"He started to grab at me" Leoni had a few tears trickling down her cheeks "I said no and he wouldn't stop"

"He raped you?" Heath exclaimed as he stood up "I can't deal with this I'm sorry" he added as he stormed off up the beach.

"Heath wait. HEATH" Leoni called after him but it was too late he had already disappeared into the waves on his board.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie wasn't really sure about what she was looking for as she searched through Jimmy's file, but Morag had told her to gather some evidence about Jimmy to help Leoni with her case.

As she flicked casually through a folder containing Jimmy's previous convictions she was shocked by what she saw. According to the file, Jimmy had been investigated about a year ago for a cage fight that went wrong. Apparently a man was killed whilst in the ring with Jimmy. This man had apparently been accused of having a sexual relationship with Leoni, behind Jimmy's back.

Maybe if Charlie could find out the truth from Leoni then this would be the information they needed to put Jimmy behind bars for a very long time.

**Ok sorry this chapter isn't great, I wanted to add a chapter before the court case.**

**In the next chapter there will be some bonding time between Charlie and Leoni as she finally opens up about Jimmy.**

**Then the court case and Jimmy's sentencing.**

**And then you will all be pleased to know in the chapter after that will be all the details of what led to that exciting climax in the first chapter.**

**Next time-**

**The Court Case **

**Charlie and Leoni bond on a shopping trip.**

**Heath and Brax go after a man who threatens Leoni, but is this part of Jimmy's plan.**

**Coming soon-**

**Tragedy strikes when Leoni is left unprotected.**

**The chase is on, will Heath find Leoni before its too late.**

**Leoni gives birth in the middle of nowhere just as the gunman tracks her down, what happens?**


	7. Plot 79

Leoni felt sick as she prepared herself for the court case which was happening later that day, Heath had gone for a surf with his brothers to clear his head leaving Leoni in the house by herself.

Leoni had no idea what to wear for the court case she had already tried on nearly 6 outfits all of them just emphasized her baby bump. Leoni didn't want to make her pregnancy too obvious as she testified against her now almost ex-husband in court.

Leoni and Heath's bedroom now resembled a clothing stores dressing room, there were skirts and trousers all spread across the bed. As Leoni continued to search through her wardrobe she was startled by a small knock on the bedroom door "Jeez" Leoni exclaimed as she jumped back about half a mile (slight exaggeration there).

"Sorry" the quiet voice replied "I didn't mean to scare you" the voice belonged to Charlie "Wow" she gasped as she looked around the bedroom.

"I know it's a mess right" Leoni sighed as she slumped onto the bed "Its just I can't find anything to wear and I am starting to panic a little now"

"You can't find anything" Charlie teased as she picked up a handful of clothes off the bed.

"No I look too pregnant in all of them" Leoni frowned.

"Too pregnant?" Charlie repeated "Leo sweetie you are due to give birth in just under a week, of course you are going to look pregnant"

"Yeah I know but being pregnant with another man's child while I'm standing up in court giving evidence against my almost ex-husband is not the look I am going for" Leoni argued "Not to mention how Jimmy's going to react when he sees this" Leoni was now gently rubbing her bump.

"Sweetie Jimmy isn't going to be able to do a thing to you, he's going to be in jail for a very long time" Charlie reminded Leoni of the long prison sentence Jimmy was facing.

"You obviously don't know Jimmy" Leoni whispered under her breath, she knew better than anyone that even from behind bars Jimmy would find a way of getting to her.

"Hey listen we have almost 4 hours until the court case, why don't we pop into Yabbie Creek and see if we can find you something new to wear" Charlie suggested on a lighter note.

"Yeah ok" Leoni nodded, hoping a shopping trip would take her mind off things.

Leoni grabbed her phone off the able and quickly tapped a message to Heath **Going to Yabbie Creek with Charlie to get something to wear for later, won't be long love you Leo x x x**

**Ok babe see you soon Love you too H x x **Leoni smile as she read Heath's quick reply _Surfing eh _she thought to herself as she slipped on a pair of maternity skinny jeans and a white singlet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After almost an hour of looking around the shops Leoni had brought two possible outfits for the trial and a few bits for the baby. Charlie had settled for a pair of jeans and a new dress she planned on wearing for a date she had planned with Brax later that night.

As the women sat outside a café on the high street sipping ice tea Leoni was shocked to be approached by a man wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans "Leoni Carter" the man said in a deep voice.

"Yeah" Leoni nodded nervously.

"I've been asked to give you this" the man replied before handing Leoni the envelope.

Leoni's hands were shaking as she recognised the writing on the envelope instantly as she looked up the man who had given her it had already disappeared into the crowd of people. Leoni looked back at the envelope before opening it she pulled out a small picture of an ultrasound and gasped "Oh my god" she said with tears in her eyes.

It was a picture of her ultrasound "There something written on the back" Charlie said, she two was as equally horrified by what she saw.

_**I don't have to be your side of the bars to know what you are doing and who you are doing it with. You will never get away from me no matter how hard you try…you will always be mine x x**_

Leoni dropped the picture to the ground and slumped down on the chair "He isn't going to give me up, Charlie I can't testify in court today" Leoni gasped as Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Leoni's now shaking body.

"Leo you have too" Charlie replied.

"No I can't you don't understand this isn't just a message to frighten me, it's a warning. You don't know Jimmy like I do, he's planning something. I can't go to that courtroom today" Leoni explained to a stunned Charlie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath were already at home when Charlie and Leoni got back "Hey did you get anything nice?" Heath smiled as he walked towards Leoni, she had no emotion in her face.

"Babe what's happened?" he asked curiously, Brax got up from his seat and also rushed over to the women. Leoni didn't reply to Heath's question she just wrapped her arms tightly around the man she loved "What the hell happened?" Heath wondered as he looked to Charlie for answers.

"A man gave her this while we were in Yabbie Creek" Charlie said as she handed Heath the envelope he opened it up while he was still holding Leoni in his arms.

Heath gritted his teeth when he saw the photo and read the message on the back. Suddenly there was an urgent knock on the door causing Leoni to jump out of her skin.

Brax went cautiously to open it he was shocked when he saw a man holding a bouquet of Lilies in his hands "Leoni Carter" the man said Brax just nodded "Sign here" the man added as he shoved a pen and clipboard at Brax.

Leoni had now moved away from Heath and was walking slowly to Brax and the flowers he was now holding; she took the card out of the bouquet and opened it she gasped loudly at the message _**RIP Baby Braxton Tick Tock. **_Heath quickly took the card off Leoni and read it for himself.

"Who the hell's doing this?" Heath snapped as he held Leoni in his arms again before handing the card to Charlie and Brax.

"Its Jimmy" Leoni replied shakily.

"Yeah but he's in jail" Brax said "Someone else is doing this for him" he added as he turned the card over and read the address on the back. He grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

"Brax where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to find out who sent them" Brax said as he pointed at the bouquet of Lily's.

"I'll come with you" Heath replied as he let go of Leoni and followed his brother "Take her to the motel" Heath added "I've got a feeling whoever doing this knows where we live" Charlie put her arm around Leoni and nodded at Heath's order.

After the brothers had gone Charlie grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number "Who are you ringing?" Leoni wondered.

"The station, we need to find out who is doing this?" Charlie replied "Come on Heath's right we need to get you out of here" Charlie said as she got her car key and led Leoni outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath pulled up slowly outside the florists "Do you think he's going to use his real name?" Heath said as he looked at the florists.

"No but it's worth a shot" Brax replied as he climbed out of the Ute "Let me do the talking" Heath nodded as he followed Brax.

"Hello can I help you?" A cheerful woman smiled from behind the counter.

"Er…yeah I hope so, me and my wife lost our baby recently" Brax started

"Oh I'm so sorry" the woman gasped.

"Thanks" Brax smiled "Thing is my wife was devastated about the loss and I have been struggling to get through to her, but earlier this afternoon a bouquet of flowers was delivered to our house and they seemed to pick her up"

"Oh that's lovely" The woman exclaimed.

"Thing is I wanted to thank the person that sent them, but there didn't seem to be a name on the card. I was hoping you could give me their details so I could thank them in person" Brax lied so convincingly even Heath was starting to believe him.

"Of course yes, just a second" the florist smiled as she looked through her diary "What was the address?"

"33 Saxon Avenue" Brax smiled.

"Ah yes here it is, they were ordered by a man called Jonathan Mason" The woman said.

"Oh yeah Johnny, I don't suppose you have his current address?" Brax lied again.

"Yes its Clearwater Drive, Plot 79" the woman smiled as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Brax grinned as he took the paper "And thanks again for making my wife smile" he added as he turned and left the shop followed closely by Heath.

"Fuck me when's the funeral?" Heath teased as he climbed into the Ute, Brax just laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie had dropped Leoni off at the motel; she was now on her way to the police station.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Leoni sat on the bed staring around the empty motel room she was shocked to feel a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach "Ow" she gasped as she put her hand on her bump where the pain was. Leoni gently lay down on the bed; she thought maybe it was stress that was causing the pain. As Leoni reached out for her phone she was shocked when another pain shot through her stomach "Argh" she cried, this pain was more intense. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialled Heath's number.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heath's phone was ringing away to itself on the dashboard of the Ute where he had left it.

Heath and Brax were now stood on Clearwater Drive "Well I don't see number 79" Heath said as he scanned the houses for the number "Ask him"

Brax turned and saw the man walking towards them "Hey mate were looking for 79" Brax said. The man looked a little confused.

"There is no 79, let me see that" the man replied as he noticed the piece of paper in Brax's hand "Ahh you're looking for plot 79, you need to be looking in there" the man said as he pointed across the road.

Brax and Heath's eyes widened when they spotted what the man was pointing at. The man was pointing in the direction of a cemetery "You're kidding right?" Brax asked as he turned to face the man.

"Nope, that's the only place you'll find a plot 79 on this street" he added before walking past Brax and Heath.

Suddenly Brax's confused expression had changed to horror "What's wrong?" Heath wondered what had his brother looking so worried.

"This is a set up" Brax announced "Leoni" Brax and Heath both added simultaneously before running back to the Ute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shit" Leoni yelled as she threw the phone on the bed, after 6 failed phone calls to Heath, the pain in her stomach was agonising she took some deep breaths as she sat on the edge of the bed and unravelled her hair from the hairclip she was wearing, she ran her hands through her hair as she inhaled and exhaled deeply "Argh" she cried as she felt another strong pain.

As Leoni tried to stand she felt as sudden gush of water between her legs "Oh no" she exclaimed as she looked down at the now wet floor, as she reached over to get her phone off the bed she was stunned to feel a stinging pain in her arm "Ow" she turned and noticed her arm was bleeding "What the?" she gasped just as she heard the glass in the window shatter behind her.

Leoni then realised there was a man standing outside near the window, he was pointing a gun at her "Shit" Leoni cried before diving to the ground behind the bed, there was a few more gunshots fired at her. Leoni grabbed her stomach and looked over the bed, the man had gone from the window but she saw his shadow walk past the window near the front door "Shit" she whispered as she struggled clumsily to her feet and headed towards the back door.

She unlocked the door before running back to the bed to get her phone and car key, just in time to hear the door slam open. Leoni let out a scream as she turned and ran outside towards her car. She got in and sped off down the road a she looked in her wing mirror she saw the other man get in his car and start following her "OW" Leonie cried as she felt another pain, as she looked out of the mirror again she noticed the man turn off.

Leoni was paralysed with fear so she just kept driving forward; she knew she had to get to a hospital. As she drove along the main road past National park she was horrified to see the man she was running from pull up across the road in front of her, Leoni thought fast and slammed the breaks on before getting out of her car and running into the bush.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath rushed towards the Motel Room, they were horrified by what they saw when they got back. They could see the bullet holes in the glass window and on the door frame "Shit" Brax gasped as he looked as round the room.

As Heath walked closer to the bed he was terrified by the sight in front of him, there was blood on the sheets "Brax" Heath gasped as he stared at the blood. Brax too was worried when he also saw the sheets…

**Ok sorry to leave it there but I don't want to give you all the excitement all at once so please let me know what you think of this chapter and I will update the next one quicker, much love Nikki x x x**


	8. Running

Leoni ran as fast as her body would allow, she had excruciating pain in her stomach but she knew she couldn't stop just yet, the man she was running from was still close behind her. Leoni decided to change root, maybe this would give her just enough time to catch her breath, she switched directions a few times before realising she had lost him.

Leoni slumped against a tree to catch her breath she knew whoever was chasing her wouldn't lose her for long so she made the most of her time she pulled her Iphone out of her pocket and quickly typed a message to Heath **National Park, help me. **After sending her message Leoni quickly silenced her phone to stop it from ringing out and giving away her location. She jumped when she felt it vibrate _**Heath**_ flashed up on the screen, Leoni quickly answered "Lee, are you k baby" heath asked frantically.

"I'm alive but not ok2 Leoni whispered as she scanned the trees for any movement. She bit on her arm as she felt a sharp contraction coming on; she was trying desperately not to give her location away.

"Baby what's wrong, where are you?" Heath could hear the pain in Leoni's voice.

"National Park, heath the baby's coming" was all Leoni could manage before the phone went dead. The battery had died "No" Leoni cried quietly as she felt another contraction.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Heath tried frantically to call her back but he just kept getting put through to voicemail.

"Well where is she?" Brax asked as he waited for Heath to fill him in.

"National Park, Brax the baby's coming" Heath replied grimly. Brax threw his hands behind his head in despair. This couldn't be happening, there was only one thing they could do now. Brax took out his phone and dialled Charlie's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Leoni panted trying to catch her breath after another painful contraction she was horrified when she heard a noise moving towards her, she could see the shadow of the man who had been chasing her. Leoni took a deep breath before running again. As she rustled in the bushes the man fired another shot causing Leoni to squeal.

Leoni somehow managed to dodge the bullet, and had started to run faster, she wasn't sure where this energy was coming from but she was sure that she needed it. Leoni breathed deeply as she felt the sudden urge to push, she had to stop. Leoni leant against a tree as she tried to avoid the urge "Oh god" she screamed as she heard the man getting closer to her. Although the urge to push was overwhelming Leoni had to choice but to start running again, she needed to find somewhere to hide so she could have this baby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie was both shocked and terrified when she saw the state of the Motel room, she had arrived with PC Watson "What the hell happened?" Charlie exclaimed. As she scanned the room, she noticed the bullet holes and bloodstained sheets.

"Where's Leoni? Is she ok?" Charlie cried she was extremely concerned for her friend.

"We don't know exactly but she called heath and told him she was somewhere in national park. The line went dead" Brax explained, Charlie's attention had now turned to heath.

"Here's my phone you can trace the call right?" Heath said as he handed Charlie his phone "Her numbers on there" Charlie looked a little confused as she watched heath continue to pace the room.

"Leoni's waters have broken and the man who did this is out there in National Park with her" Brax's explanation caused Charlie to slump in an empty kitchen chair.

"I'll call it in" PC Watson interrupted, Charlie just nodded and scanned the room again, it was then she noticed a bullet case on the floor near the door frame.

"Give them this as well" she said to Watson as she handed her the Case "It might help us track down who is doing this"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leoni wasn't sure if she had put enough distance between herself and the gunman but what she did know is that this baby needed to come out. Leoni slid herself down onto a ridge which was completely sheltered by bushes.

"Argh" Leoni tried to scream under her breath as much as she could, she leant against a tree as she felt another pain; Leoni quickly unfastened her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. She was now kneeling on the floor leant against a tree with her jeans and pants around her knees. If the gunman came now she would never get away, Leoni desperately pulled her t-shirt and put it in her mouth she bit down hard using the shirt to mute her scream as she followed her body's instincts and pushed down. She took some more deep breaths before pushing down again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and Heath screeched to a holt just beside Leoni's car, they both got out of the Ute and quickly ran into the bush, Charlie and some other police officers had stopped further up just beside the gunman's car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Leoni continued to push she was horrified to hear a click as she looked round she saw a man standing over her, he was pointing a gun at her "Oh god" Leoni sobbed as she stared at the end of the gun, she let out another scream as she felt another contraction. As the man watched Leoni he dropped the gun slightly, maybe he couldn't go through with it, Leoni hoped but no such luck. As soon as the contraction was over the man raised the gun again "Please don't do this" Leoni gasped.

As Leoni closed her eyes and waited for the shot she was shocked to hear the pounding of feet running towards them, suddenly a black Labrador appeared out of no where. The man looked spooked as he watched the dog sniffing around, suddenly they could hear the voices of a man and a woman "JASPER" a mans voice yelled followed by a whistle. The gunman ran in the opposite direction, leaving Leoni still on her knees "HELP ME" she screamed at the top of her voice as she.

The man and woman ran towards the noise, it was then they saw Leoni "Oh my god" the woman gasped as she realised what Leoni was doing.

"Please help me" Leoni sobbed as she pushed down again, the woman quickly rushed to Leoni's side and grabbed her, she noticed the terrible state she was in

"Jimmy call and ambulance" the woman cried to her husband "Ok love my name is Hannah and luckily for you I am a retired midwife"

Leoni sighed and laughed at the same time. Leoni let out another scream as she pushed again. This time Heath and Brax heard the scream and ran towards it. They spotted a man stood near some bushes with a horrified expression on his face "A woman's having a baby in there" he gasped.

Heath quickly rushed through the bushes "Erm excuse me" Hannah snapped a little.

"Its fine its my kid" heath replied as he rushed to Leoni's side.

"Is he" Hannah asked Leoni, who confirmed with a nod "Go on" Hannah nodded at Heath, she was a little surprise by the way he greeted her, he cupped her head in his hands and kissed her frantically.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Heath asked as Leoni panted, he grabbed her free hand tightly and helped her move so she was now on her back.

"Ok sweetie I can see the baby's head" Hannah said as she looked between Leoni's legs "I need you to stop pushing for a moment, just pant"

Leoni did as Hannah said and restrained from pushing although everything in her body was telling her to push "Ok one big push honey and you will have your baby" Hannah smiled, she was completely oblivious to hw this woman had ended up giving birth like this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Charlie and the other armed officers moved slowly through the trees they could hear the sound of quick footsteps coming towards them, as Charlie ran towards the footsteps she was shocked to come face to face with the gunman "Police freeze" she yelled as she held up her own gun. To everyone's horror the man fired the gun straight at Charlie causing her to fall to the ground with a thud "Sergeant Buckton" PC Watson yelled as she rushed to Charlie's side.

Another officer shot the gun man instantly he too hit the ground with a thud.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax and jimmy looked around as they heard both gunshots "What the hell happened out here today?" Jimmy asked Brax.

"You don't wanna know mate" Brax replied as he watched Jimmy disappear onto the road, he had spotted the ambulance pull up.

"She's down there, my wife's with her, she's a midwife" the man explained to the paramedic.

As the paramedic walked around to Leoni and Hannah and heath he was surprised to see Leoni holding a baby wrapped in a yellow jacket (Hannah had taken it off) he also noticed how pale Leoni seemed.

"Ok what's your name sweetie2 the paramedic asked Leoni who was now barley conscious.

"Oh my god" Hannah exclaimed heath looked at her and then looked down at what she was looking at, a pool of blood had now formed around Leoni's legs.

"Shit" Heath exclaimed "Her names Leoni" he said as he looked at the paramedic "Ok I'm going to need you to take the baby sir" the paramedic cut the umbilical cord and handed heath his baby and sent him towards the other paramedic.

Brax smiled as he watched heath walk out of the bushes with his baby in his arms "So is it a boy or girl?" he asked.

"It's a boy" it wasn't until Brax saw the look on his face that he realised something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Brax asked

"She's bleeding" Heath replied grimly as the paramedic took the baby out of his arms

Suddenly another ambulance arrived at the scene; heath had been stood waiting for news for about 10 minutes. Hannah was still behind the bush with Leoni.

After a few more minutes Leoni was finally brought out on a stretcher, heath rushed towards her, Leoni was slipping in and out of consciousness. As Brax and heath followed the paramedics towards the ambulance they were surprised to see another ambulance further up the road "What's that?" Brax asked, he had almost forgotten about the tow gunshots he had heard.

"Two people have been shot a police officer and a man with a gun. One of them was dead when they arrived and the other was stable" a paramedic explained.

"What was the name of the Officer" Brax asked nervously.

"Er…Charlie Buckton"…

**Ok sorry for the cliff hanger again, please review and I will update quicker, |Much love Nikki x x**


	9. Aftermath

**To all my fantastic readers I am so sorry for my lack of updates, but unfortunately I have been in hospital for a few weeks with a kidney infection. I really hope ow things have finally sorted themselves. **

**I am currently working on chapters for all of my stories and am hoping to have updated them all by the weekend. So please bear with me if I haven't updated you favourite story today I will be doing in the next few days.**

Brax's heart stopped instantly "What where is she?" Brax gasped as he started to run towards the ambulance.

Heath went to the hospital with Leoni and the baby "Is he ok?" Leoni wondered groggily.

"Yeah, he's perfect" Heath smiled as he looked down at the baby in his arms. As Heath looked up he noticed Leoni's eyes close "Lee, stay with me baby don't got to sleep"

"I'm so tired" Leoni said barely in a whisper.

"I know you are baby but you need to stay awake now ok?" Heath said nervously. Leoni nodded slowly. Heath glanced at his son in his arms. He had never felt so close to something in his whole life.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted _Ding, Ding, Ding _a machine was beeping frantically in the background "What's that?" Heath asked as he watched Leoni, her face was pale, as Heath looked down the bed it was then he saw the blood soaking through the blanket between her legs "She's bleeding" Heath cried "Leoni" he added desperately.

As Heath panicked the baby in his arms started to cry "Shh" Heath said as he rocked his son and continued to watch the paramedic working on Leoni.

x-x-x

Brax was relieved as he rushed to the ambulance and saw Charlie was awake "Are you ok?" he cried as he rushed to her side.

"Yes I'm fine" Charlie smiled.

"No you're not, Charlie you've been shot" Brax said as he grabbed Charlie's arm where the bandage was and then looked to the cut on her head.

"Its ok babe" Charlie smiled "It's just a flesh wound and a mild concussion, I'll be fine. How's Leoni?"

"Not great she haemorrhaged after giving birth" Brax explained to a stunned Charlie.

"What she gave birth out here, is she going to be ok? Is the baby ok? What about Heath" Charlie started to panic.

"I don't know, Heath has gone to the hospital with Leoni, the baby is fine it's a boy by the way" Brax replied as he stroked Charlie's face "Do you have any idea how scared I was back there, when I heard that gun shot I thought the worst"

"Hey relax I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about, it's just a scratch" Charlie said.

x-x-x

Heath had no idea where to go first, his baby and Leoni were taken opposite directions and Heath was just stood in the hospital corridor praying to god they would both be ok.

The doctor's face was a welcoming distraction for Heath "What's going on?" Heath snapped a little "No-one is telling me anything"

"That's because we don't know anything yet, Leoni has been taken into theatre to stop the bleeding and your son is doing just fine, maybe you would like to take a walk to the baby nursery and see him" the doctor smiled calmly.

"What about Leoni, I can't leave her" Heath was horrified at the thought.

"Its ok I'll come and find you as soon as I know anything" the doctor replied "Is there anyone else I can call for you" Heath glanced at the doctor with a confused expression "Leoni's family I mean"

"Oh Er" It suddenly dawned on Heath that he had no idea if there was anyone he should call, Leoni had never mentioned her family "I'm not sure" Heath sighed.

"Oh ok, right well did you want to follow me and I will take you to see your son" The doctor quickly changed the subject when he realised it was an awkward one.

x-x-x

Charlie and Brax were in a side room when Ruby and Casey came rushing in "Oh my god, Sid said you had been shot" Ruby cried as she hugged Charlie tightly "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine" Charlie gasped "Ruby I can't breathe"

"Sorry its just I was so scared" Ruby replied as she moved away from Charlie and perched on the bed "So what happened?"

"I'll explain later" Charlie sighed "I'd really like to find out what's going on with Leoni and the baby"

"Baby?" Casey repeated in shock.

"Yeah Leoni gave birth in the bush mate" Brax smiled "It's a boy"

"Oh wow" Casey grinned "I'd better go and check Heath's ok"

"Yeah Ok, that's a good idea" Brax said as he watched Casey leave.

x-x-x

Casey couldn't find Heath in the corridor so he headed down to the baby nursery "Oh hey I'm looking for the baby that was brought in with Leoni Carter" Casey said to a nurse that was sat on the reception desk.

"Oh yes he's through there" she smiled as she pointed towards a corridor "Second door on the left"

"Ok thanks" Casey said as he followed her directions.

x-x-x

Meanwhile back in Charlie's room.

"So have the doctors said when you can come home" Ruby asked Charlie breaking the silence.

"No not yet, Sid thinks I might have a mild concussion" Charlie replied "I hit my head when I fell"

"Oh my god" Ruby gasped "I still can't believe a gun man was chasing Leoni while she was in labour, she must have been so scared"

Brax and Charlie just glanced at eachother, Ruby was right it must have been terrifying for her "I just hope she'll be ok" Ruby added.

"Leoni's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine" Brax said trying to reassure himself as well as Ruby and Charlie.

x-x-x

Casey was surprised as he walked into the room, that he couldn't see Heath; there were no nurses around for him to ask either.

It wasn't until Casey got closer to the transparent cot that he spotted a horrific sight, Heath was lying on the ground in a pool of blood "HEATH" Casey screamed as he rushed to his brother's side and tried to turn him over. The front of Heath's t-shirt was soaked in blood "SOMEBODY HELP ME" Casey cried out.

Suddenly the door flung open and Brax came rushing in "Casey what's going on" Brax exclaimed as he rushed in the room, as he looked down he saw Heath "Shit" Barx turned and ran out of the room "HELP ME"

Brax came back in the room this time followed by a team of nurses and Sid "What happened?" Sid said as he knelt down over Heath's motionless body.

"I don't know I just found him like this" Casey replied as he moved away from his brother.

Sid cut open Heath's shirt and suddenly it became clear "He's been stabbed" Sid said "We need to get him on a trolley"

"Where's the baby?" A nurse cried out from behind them causing Casey and Brax to turn instantly, both brothers were horrified by the empty cot.

Brax ran his hands through his hair desperately as he tried to make sense of what was happening, Heath had been stabbed and the baby was missing. There was only one person who could have been behind this…

**To be continued…**

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**I will be adding a flashback to the next chapter so you can all find out what happened to Heath and the baby.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x x**_


	10. Kidnap

Charlie had searched all of the CCTV tapes in the hospital and she still wasn't getting clear picture of what had happened in the baby unit. Although she was meant to be resting Charlie decided Leoni's baby boy was far more important.

Leoni was still unconscious and now Heath was also fighting for his life. Brax was pacing the corridor outside the operating theatre frantically as he waited for news on his middle brother "I still can't believe this is happening" Casey said from one of the chairs "Who would do this?"

"I think we all know the answer to that one Casey" Brax frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just…" Brax apologised for his outburst.

Suddenly a doctor came out of theatre "Hey doc, what's the story?" Brax asked desperately.

"Well its good news, none of the arteries were damaged" the doctor smiled "Although Heath did lose a lot of blood I am pleased to say we have managed to stabilize him, and I see no reason he shouldn't make a full recovery"

"Thanks doc" Brax and Casey were both as equally relieved, with Heath out of the woods that just left them with Leoni and the baby to worry about "How's Leoni?"

"Stable" the doctor exhaled "She should be waking up soon"

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" Casey frowned.

"Maybe it is" the doctor sighed "At least while Leoni is unconscious she is oblivious to all of this. When she wakes up someone is going to have to tell her that her baby is missing and her fiancé is in intensive care"

Brax and Casey shared the same expression neither of them had thought about how they were going to tell Leoni any of this. As Brax looked up he saw Charlie walking towards them with half a smile on her face "How is he?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"He should be ok?" Brax replied.

"That's great" Charlie smiled "And what about Leoni"

"She should be waking up soon" Brax said with a sadder expression "Which means then we will have to tell her what is going on" he added "Have you got anything yet?"

"Not inside, but we may have picked up something from one of the car park cameras" Charlie replied "We've got an image of someone carrying a baby to a car, it blurry but it's a start right"

"Yeah" Brax frowned "Don't suppose I could get a look at the image?"

"I thought you might ask that so in got you this" Charlie waited for the doctor to disappear before holding up a CD. Brax took it off her and quickly slipped it into his jeans pocket.

x-x-x

Ruby was sat in the room with Leoni, she was still unconscious and had a small tube coming out of her nose, and she watched as she nurses did some tests "Have you heard any news about the baby yet?"

"I'm afraid not sorry" the nurse replied "We are all looking for him though"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a coughing sound "Leoni" Ruby gasped as she grabbed Leoni's hand. Leoni jumped and sat up suddenly.

"Its ok Leoni" the nurse soothed "You are in hospital, everything's ok you are safe now"

"My baby, where is he. Is he ok?" Leoni said as she started to try and climb out of bed.

"No you need to stay there Leoni" the nurse said as she pulled the covers up "I'll get someone to come and talk to you about your son"

"Hang on why can't you tell me" Leoni yelled after the nurse "Ruby what's happened"

Brax could hear Leoni shouting form her room and he rushed in instantly "Brax what's going on?" Leoni asked desperately "Why won't anyone tell me anything, where's Heath?"

"Leoni while you were in theatre something happened" Brax started "Heath was stabbed"

"What" Leoni cried "Is he ok?"

"Yeah Heath's fine, but the person who stabbed him has taken the baby" Brax said slowly so Leoni could take it in.

"No" Leoni tried to stand again "No" Brax grabbed her and stopped her from getting out of bed "I thought it was over, I thought we were safe" she sobbed uncontrollably into Brax's shirt.

x-x-x

A red Toyota Yaris pulled up slowly in a deserted car-park. A man in a black truck was already there waiting "Where is it?" the man said as he walked over to the woman who climbed out of the car.

"He's in there?" the woman painted to the tiny baby who was fast asleep in a car seat.

"And you did what I asked?" the man said as he took the Toyota keys off the woman.

"Yes" the woman replied "It's all done"

"Good, now remember what I told you. You take my car and drive to your mums, as far as anyone's concerned we have been staying in a small town up coast" the man said before climbing into the woman's Toyota Yaris. The woman took a deep breath before climbing into the black truck and driving away.

x-x-x

Meanwhile back at the hospital Brax and Casey had gathered in Heath's room, he was starting to stir "Hey mate" Brax said when he saw Heath open his eyes.

"What happened" Heath said groggily as he looked around the room, then he suddenly remembered "Shit" he exclaimed as he tried to get up.

"No I'm sorry Mr Braxton but you need to stay there" a nurse frowned.

"Like hell I do" Heath tried to get up again but this time Brax stopped him.

"The nurse is right mate, you've just had surgery" Brax said "And besides the police want to talk to you about what happened"

As Brax looked at the door a few men in uniform walked through it and towards Heath "Mr Braxton, in your owns words could you tell us what happened?"

Heath took a deep breath as he tried to remember…

_**Flashback**_

_Heath felt overwhelmed as he peered into the cot and saw his tiny baby boy "Hello mate" Said gently with tears in his eyes. The nurse had gone out of the room and left him alone with his son "You really know how to make an entrance" he chuckled as he reached in the cot and put his finger on his son's hand._

_Suddenly Heath heard the door opening "It's alright for me to touch him isn't it?" Heath asked as he spotted the nurse behind him._

"_Yes of course" the nurse smiled._

"_He's so tiny" Heath smiled as he continued to coo over his son._

"_Yes but I can assure you Mr Braxton, he is tougher than he looks, you won't break him by touching him" the nurse smiled, before turning and leaving the room again. As soon as the nurse left Heath heard the door re-open._

"_Back so soon" Heath smiled before turning and realising it wasn't a nurse, this person was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans and a scarf around their face "What…" Before Heath could speak he felt a sharp pain go through his stomach._

_Heath fell to the floor and couldn't move; he watched helplessly as the figure took his son out of the cot and disappeared. Suddenly it all went black…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So you didn't see their face?" a police officer wondered.

"Do you think I would still be here if I did, I would be out there tracking the bastard down" Heath spat furiously

x-x-x

Brax looked over his shoulder and saw a strange woman desperately talking to a doctor "I'm looking for Leoni Carter, I'm her sister"

Brax excused himself before walking into the corridor. Leoni's sister had short blonde hair and blue eyes, she was about 5ft 6 and was wearing a black floor length maxi dress and thong sandals "Hi I'm Brax, I'm a friend of your sister's"

"My names Steph, where is she? Is she ok?" Steph asked frantically.

"Yeah she's just through there" Brax said as he pointed Steph in the right direction. Steph hurried to Leoni's room and rushed straight in.

"Oh my god Leo" Steph cried "Please tell me you are ok?"

Leoni couldn't speak she just broke down on her sisters arms "He took my baby" she sobbed.

"Who did sweetie?" Steph gasped "Leo you need to tell me everything"

**Ok thoughts about this please, I have come up with a twist to this story so I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R much love as always Nikayla x x x**


End file.
